Strange
by Asellia Skyrunner
Summary: Hannah Colley was bound to be the perfect agent...until she got kidnapped on a job in Israel.Now Kyle-her best friend-has to face the facts that not only is she gone,she was his sister.And then,8 years later,she shows up again.How will the drama unfold?
1. Hannah

If you ask any other CHERUB agents who were the best agents so far, you re guaranteed to hear at least one name every time: Hannah Colley .

Hannah started at CHERUB when she was four. He mother had abandoned her on the door-step of an orphanage the day she was born. By age three, she d shown an abnormal level of intelligence, it just took another year to actually get their hands on her.

Hannah was many things: sweet, intelligent, strong, fast, an excellent martial artist. The only thing about her that bothered the others was that she was a bit anti-social with kids her own age. There was, however, no problem with kids younger and older than she was.

It was until basic training that she began to socialize with kids her own age. Her partner was Kyle Blueman . He was scrawny, a bit weak, but very intelligent. They made the perfect pair and were quite quickly attuned to the other s thought process. Hannah became the base of her entire team.

That was the only course of basic training in which no one quit. It was a miracle and everyone credited Hannah . She didn t feel that she deserved the praise but took it with open arms anyway.


	2. Interruptions Ruin Everything

Kyle Blueman looked up at the midnight sky as it twinkled above him. _Why Mum, why Dad?_ His heart shrieked.

"Kyle?" Hannah Colley came up beside him. "Are you alright?"

"Hey Hannah." Kyle glanced at her. The moon reflected off of her thoroughly brushed hair. "You look good tonight, are you going somewhere or something?"

Hannah was silent for a few moments, shivering in the January air and rubbing her tan arms. "Kyle, I m going on a mission. I just got put in it. I leave in two days."

Kyle s mind blanked. "Two days?" Hannah nodded, gauging his reaction. "That's not long Hannah."

"I know Kyle." She whispered. "And I...I m terrified." The frightened tears began to pool around her eyes. The liquid emerald in her eyes mirrored only deadening fear. Without another thought, Kyle took her hand in his.

"Look at me Hannah." He turned her head to look at him. "Hannah , you helped _me _through basic training. You were everyone's rock. You were never scared. You never showed weakness. You re the best 10 year old agent the organization's ever seen."

"Kyle, that's just it: I'm only 10 years old. How can they expect me to go do this?" The tears fell steadily now.

"You re one of the smartest kids this organization has ever had. Your IQ literally proves it. Hannah , what s gotten into you?" She looked down at him (he was about three inches shorter than her), eyes curiously sad.

"Kyle , I--"

"Hannah , can you come here?" Zara Asker called from the door. "It's important." Hannah gazed at Kyle thoughtfully for a minute before replying, "Sure Zara. I ll talk to you later Kyle."

"Hannah ..." Kyle said as she left him. All he could remember was the burning in her teary eyes before Zara called her away. Something was up, and he was going to find out.


	3. Home

O**kay, so, hey I'm Cali. Sorry, I'm still working out the kinks of but I really love this story. It's one from the heart. :) Thanks for reading.**

* * *

"Kyle , have you seen my bikini?" Hannah called to him from her closet.

"Which one?" He yelled back.

"The turquoise one with the floaty skirt."

"Yeah, it's over here by your bed."

"Throw it in there for me." The girl bellowed. The room was an absolute mess, with clothes and other items strewn across it. This was Hanna' s packing process. Kyle did as she asked, tossing the blue bikini into his best friend's suitcase.

"I' s in there. Anything else?"

"Hmm...Let me think." Kyle heard the plop of her bum hitting the floor. He laughed and stepped through the maze of clothes to her closet.

"You're going to clean this up, right?" He asked.

"Oh sure, when I get home."

"Uh, no. You need to clean this now."

"I can't. I m leaving in ten minutes and I still need to find my... the young girl glanced down at her list, my red one piece, blue mesh top, jean skirt, and black purse."

"Then let's get hunting." Kyle sighed.

"Thank you Kyle."

"You're welcome Hannah." Kyle said tightly, still uncomfortable with the mess.

***

Kyle gazed down at Hannah with a small sigh. "I'll see you when you get back."

"Yeah. It shouldn't be long; this is a short mission supposedly. I... Kyle, I'll miss you." She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'll miss you too." He whispered in her ear.

"Alright love birds, that's enough." The two children's noses crinkled in surprise. "Hannah, get your butt up here before I force it." Ewart commanded.

"Right, sorry Ewart." Hannah sighed, pulling out of her friend's embrace. "See you in a few weeks Kyle." She called with a small smile.

"Bye." Kyle waved until she was gone. He returned to his room with a small frown, podering both the state of Hannah's room and the fact that she never got to say what she'd wanted to last night.

Three weeks passed slowly. And then some news came in.

A small knock woke Kyle . He glanced at the clock: it was 5 a.m. "Who is it?"

"Kyle, it 's me, Zara." Zara called quietly and though her voice was muffled, it sounded like she'd been crying. But that was impossible, Zara didn't cry. Kyle trudged slowly from his bed and opened the door.

"What's going on Zara?" Kyle choked, recognizing the tears streaming down her face.

"Kyle, we have a...problem." Zara sobbed. " Kyle , Hannah was..." Kyle's heart pounded faster as he waited on Zara to finish her sentence. "Hannah was kidnapped. We don't know where she is."

Kyle s heart stopped flat out. His breath was a ragged gasp as he remembered to breathe. "What do you mean you don't know where she is?" He roared.

Zara flinched back, "I mean...she may not be alive Kyle . We re sending out teams to find her as we speak but...it doesn t look good. I m sorry. And Kyle ...she s your sister."

***

Meanwhile, Hannah woke to find herself strapped to a chair, duct tape keeping her hands behind the chair. She was slapped roughly. Her head jerked to the side as she bit back a scream.

"You will tell us about CHERUB." The man that she now knew as Eli growled in Arabic.

"Let me think about this," Hannah murmured sarcastically, "Uh, _NO_!" The hand came back across her face harder.

"I can torture you." Eli growled.

"I don't doubt it. I won t talk though." Hannah replied, face easing into placidness.

Eli's face hardened. "I don't want to harm you, little girl."

"It's just a bit late for that, isn't it? You ve slapped me, whipped me, cut me, and shot at me. Harm is long gone." Hannah sneered. "And I am NOT little."

"You've only lived 10 years on this Earth. You are indeed little. It is ignorant to believe otherwise." Eli's words were like the sharp, jagged knife that had been dragged across Hannah's back.

"Are you trying to help me or crush me? Because either way you'll fail. CHERUB will come get me."

"So be it. I will see you tomorrow," Eli paused at the door, "Hannah Blueman." His smirk was knowing as he stepped out of the room, leaving Hannah blinking in horror.

Day after day, month after month, Hannah waited but CHERUB didn't come save her. After three years, she gave up hope.

After four years, she was released by a sympathetic Eli . Eli was then killed for treason to the Mossad. And finally, after a total of nine years, Hannah re-encountered CHERUB. It went a little something like this:

"Hey, Aleksander!" Hannah yelled as she stepped into the small Israeli bakery. She glanced around for her younger friend. He looked up from the news paper in his hands with a smile.

"Kailah, hello." He stood and greeted her. "I hope it wasn't too difficult to get here."

"It was no trouble at all young friend."

"Kailah, I have a very serious question." Alek began as he led her to the back of his father's bakery.

"Continue." She smiled, having never noticed the ever-so-slight flaw in her nearly perfect Arabic.

"Are you Hannah Colley?" He questioned in quiet English. Hannah s jaw slacked. She stared. She gaped. She finally spoke.

"Are you a CHERUB?" Aleksander nodded. "Oh my God, can you take me there?" Again he nodded. "Wait, what's your mission?"

"This. I was sent on a retrieval mission. They thought they had a lead and...Well, I found you."

"Oh my...thank you Aleksander. Thank you so much!" Hannah squealed in English.

"You're welcome but...well, promise not to freak out on me okay?" Alek pleaded.

"Fine." Hannah sobered up instantaneously.

"You can't go see everyone right away. Zara has some business to deal with you first."

"That's fine." Hannah grinned joyfully. "As long as I'm going home!"

"You are."

"Home..."

* * *

**so what did you think? I'll update as soon as I can. **

**Hannah-Cali, aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me-Hmm...? Am I?**

**Hannah-R&R.**

**Me-Oh, right, Read and Review please. And since I'm new, can you go a little bit easy on me? Please?**

**Hannah-Oh, and thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
